SOBRE DISCURSOS, NIDOS Y NUBES AZULES
by trades
Summary: ES TODO LO QUE TENEMOS. NUMERO 5 EN LA SERIE SIN NOMBRE. slash


**TITULO**:  _SOBRE DISCURSOS, NIDOS Y NUBES  AZULES._

**AUTORA:** TRADES.

**Sumario:** momentos son todo lo que tenemos. NUMERO 5 EN LA SERIE SIN NOMBRE. 

**Disclaimer:** Nop, Nop. Nada mío. Sin ganancias de ningún tipo... Maldición, ¿qué estoy haciendo?.

**Archivo:** como todo o mío, preguntar es buena educación. 

**¿Comentarios?, ¿Reviews?, ¿Propuestas de cultos, matrimonio, bombas y señales de humo?:** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. Mas que requeridas.  Por aquí mismo o a través de mi correo electrónico tradesgarden@hotmail.com . 

**Comentario de autora: ** esta historia es parte de una serie de fics que estoy ideando, pero que podrían leerse como historias aparte. Se sitúan en el universo de **_LONGING FOR SOMETHING_**, dos años después de todo lo ocurrido, y de ahí en adelante, ¿porque?, Porque a veces sueño con darles algo mas que el fenómeno de la semana, mas que aventuras, y un poco de día a día, porque a veces quiero una vida para crear algo hermoso, algo que valga, algo que sea el material de leyendas, y a la vez simplemente una historia de amor, y algo en que creer. Quizás algunas cosas no se entiendan, por eso seria bueno que se leyera la** precuela **(Ja, como estuvo esa?). **_LONGING FOR SOMETHING_**, pero me parece que igualmente se pueden leer como historias apartes desde aquí.. Pero... Lean igual. Hagan las tareas gig.

**ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA**: esta historia se centra en el **_slash,_** o sea, la relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo, no hay sexo explicito, ni nada, es una historia de **_amor,_**  como cualquiera… solo que en vez de Juana la cubana y Pedro el Escamoso, son  **_CLARK Y LEX_**. Así que están advertidos.

**SOBRE DISCURSOS, NIDOS Y NUBES AZULES.**

 Hay nuevos balancines en los jardines de Metrópolis. No es la clase de información que solía manejar, pero... pero es todo lo que tiene. Todo lo que quiere. 

Hay nuevos balancines, y nuevos columpios, fuentes que disparan agua de distintos colores que tiñen las nubes de azul, o así ha sido informado. Lex no sabe si confiar en esa fuente, después de todo, la _fuente, _ tiene tres años y tiende a recaer en sobre dosis de azúcar. 

Hay también nuevas cajas de arena, y hojas, y flores, y quizás debieran instalar un acuario, o tal vez un prisma para ver arcoíris, o al menos eso fue lo que entendió de entre todo el balbuceo de Liam, mientras Clark intentaba despegarlo de la ventana del auto y tragar a la vez el ultimo trozo de su sándwich. Lex no soporta mas que el olor de un café y una tostada por la mañana. Las cosas cambian. 

Hay intereses, y puestas y preparaciones, que solo hoy han rendido fruto. _El hijo favorito de Metrópolis. _El primer hijo favorito _gay _ de Metrópolis. O bisexual, como se lee en su postura oficial. 

Hay un nuevo y mejorado podium, y desde él, Lex repitió y realizo los últimos ajustes a discurso, mientras Clark ayudaba en conciliaciones estratégicas de último minuto, para luego ir a tenderse con Liam en una de las cajas de arena, a observar las nubes azules. Sol incandescente encima de su hijo y Clark, bañándolos irrefrenablemente, mientras conversan sobre los distintos tipos de "_Miau" _de los gatos, y porque es necesario no apretarlos demasiado. Pocas cosas hacen sonreír a Lex por estos días.

- Así que no debo apretarlos, pero puedo sostenerlos firmes.

- Hmm.

- ¿Y como sabré que tan firme, es firme?...- Lex sonríe y sigue acercándose despacio. Aun sabiendo que quizá las dos personas frente a él, ya han sentido su presencia. Usualmente. 

- Si el gato explota, lo sabrás.

- ¡¡Papa!!... - Clark  ríe despacio y Liam lo observa con horror. Ha, el puchero. Lex se queda un momento observándolos, con las manos en los bolsillos. De alguna manera, los roles y momentos se definen por esas pequeñas cosas, Lex es el papá con quien habla sobre lecciones (sobre las cuales Clark siempre esta quejándose... demasiado niño, Lex, ¿cuál es tu problema?. Lex no ha transado. No cuando él demuestra tanta brillantez), Chu Yuanziang, y quien aplica  las medidas disciplinarias (aunque Clark también puede hacerlo, una mirada y es todo. Casi el mismo efecto que en Lex, solo que el padre siempre ha sido mas obstinado. Pero tiene Casi el mismo efecto. Casi), y es a quien pide que traiga el cereal cuando hace falta. Con Clark, habla sobre gatos, nubes de color y nidos. El puchero sigue, y se añaden los ojos de cachorro pateado. Otra especialidad de Clark ya  que él no compromete su posición con facilidad... comúnmente. Clark es también quien lidia con los aspectos de control de fuerza, velocidad. Y gatos que explotan.

- _Oh, Liam_.- Clark cierra los ojos y lo abraza con calma. Sol irradiándose a través de sus poros, y con él, Liam, suspira en su pecho. Confort tibio e inextinguible, él lo sabe- Créeme, sabrás como hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos con los huevos que encontramos?- tantas bromas que podrían desprenderse de eso, Lex esta demasiado cansado como para ejercitar su adolescente interior. 

- ... No quiero hacer explotar  a Ofelia- refunfuño. Tal vez sea hora de que Clark simplemente acepte que su sentido del humor no tiene nada que ver con la falta de tolerancia y absolutamente que ver con el mal gusto.

- No lo harás... - Liam le estudia por un segundo, ojos verde gris serios y algo ansiosos, la misma mirada de su padre, cuando cree haber empujado, o  mordido mas fuerte de lo debido, bueno, quizá esa no sea la analogía mas apropiada. Los resultados... son algo diferentes. Gracias a Dios. 

- ¿Lo prometes?...

- Ok_. - Oh, Clark. -_ Ibas a mostrarme algo.

- Si, pero debes estar tendido junto a mi papa- Liam repite con cansado fastidio.

- Oh, perdón.- Lex puede ver como Clark esconde su sonrisa. 

- Ok.- Clark sonríe, y Liam comienza a mostrarle los diferentes colores de las nubes. Lex se queda parado cerca del árbol. Este no es su momento. 

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Clark sabe correr. Lo ha hecho toda su vida. Un pies delante del otro, un pie delante del otro. Nunca olvides, nunca, nunca olvides, que quizá haya una persona que este viendo, o algún animal a tu paso, o quizá sea solo el viento. 

Clark sabe como no quebrar nidos, como manejarlos con gentileza, lo hizo por años, solo en la cocina, hasta que pudo controlar su fuerza y alejar el recuerdo de los pajaritos muertos, cubiertos de plumas brillantes y las lágrimas de un niño de seis años que jamás quiso apretarlos tan fuerte. Y es que él estaba tan excitado y contento, la primera vez que encontró un nido en el granero. Y cuando Pete llegó corriendo a ver lo que había encontrado, el nido y la sangre en sus manos ya había sido escondida, y una frase sin sentido salió de su boca; Pete solo sonrió confundido, y moviendo la cabeza, lo llevo a la cocina a comer pie. Clark aun recuerda el sonido de su pañuelo cubierto de sangre tocando la tierra. Una de las primeras cosas que no escucho al aprender a volar. Por eso, siempre regresa a la tierra. Cuantas veces sea necesario.

Clark sabe que aunque vigile a Liam con discreta acuciosidad, nunca podrá borrar el dolor y la impotencia de quebrar la rodilla de alguien, o una costilla, o no poder vengarse de alguien que te golpea porque quizás en el calor de la ira, lo empujes contra una puerta y este termine en la cocina, todo bien, excepto por el hecho de que la puerta estaba cerrada, y Clark aun tiene pesadillas. Y ha tardado años, en dejar de odiar a su padre y a su madre y a esos momentos, en que todo se resumía en un "_No fue tu culpa cariño". _Años para aceptar que a veces, mientras hace el amor con Lex, este acepta mas que la ocasional catarsis debido a un mal día. Algunas veces tarda mas de algunos momentos en dejar de oír el sonido de los huesos quebrándose. Una de las primeras cosas que no escucho al aprender a volar. 

Clark acaricia su cabello, que es casi igual al suyo, excepto por un leve tono rojizo, mientras Liam le cuenta sobre nubes y gatos; Y piensa en aquellos momentos en que su hijo lo odiará del mismo modo en que él odio a su padre, o a los ojos de Pete cuando quebró su rodilla, o a los de James, cuando quebró su muñeco favorito; Ese odio que crece y acompaña, más profundo que cualquier lagrima, porque es la culpa que se mueve contra ti y te devora, y no sabes, Dios, no sabes, como parar de herir.

- ¿Papa?.

- ¿Sí?.

- Quiero aprender a volar, así, igual que tu.- Clark sonríe y Liam suspira mientras el chorro de la fuente a través del cual ven la nube, se torna violeta y luego rosado.

- ¿Por qué el apuro?.

- ... Es que así, no haré explotar nada... – si es posible, Clark odia aun más esos momentos. Pero son suyos. 

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Lex piensa que hay posibilidades. No, Lex sabe que hay posibilidades, como en haber, en presente, futuro perfecto y todo lo demás. Sun Tzu y Margaret Thatcher sean maldecidos, ¿y no es **esa ** una mala imagen?. Y realmente debería prestar mas atención, después de todo, es él quien esta dando el discurso. 

Lex sonríe con calma arrogancia, mientras, claro esta, le aplauden, porque eso es lo que haces cuando las encuestas te dan por ganador, y sabes (lo sabes), que tienes el mundo a tus pies, amen de otras cosas, y él no va a pensar en la ducha de hoy. No en sus rodillas tocando el suelo con acostumbrado placer y lasitud. Solo en Kansas, _El Corazón De Estados Unidos_ (aunque Dios sabe, él no usará ese lema). Todo por Kansas, o más bien dicho la gobernación de Kansas. 

Lex lo sabe,  todo va acorde, y hoy es solo otra muestra. Así que cuando resume el discurso, puede por un segundo, saborear algo que ha costado mas de unas cuantas botellas de brandy, masajes a Clark, y burlas por parte de... bueno, Clark. Ahora, esa **si**, es una buena imagen. La única que le permite seguir adelante con discursos que se repiten en la distancia, aun cuando no lo hagan. Después de todo, es su elocuencia la que lo ha distinguido, casi tanto como su... _particular _personalidad, tal como,  Betty López, la periodista _estrella,_ lo ha destacado. Particular hace dos semanas. Tiránico hace dos años. Psicopático el resto. 

Lex habla acerca del futuro y las generaciones de duros trabajadores que forjaron el país, de revivir las antiguas tradiciones (Yay) que situaron al estado entre los más progresivos, érase una vez en Norte América. Lex piensa que quizás hoy pueda ver esa película junto a Liam, y quizás pueda evitar reírse inapropiadamente cuando Liam empiece a contar con Elmo, porque quizás, solo quizás, Liam deje de confundir el dos con el cinco. Al menos Clark lo considera un asunto de la mayor trascendencia. Al menos él _intenta, _no reírse.

Lex respira con suavidad y recorre el aire con su lengua. Hay nuevas fuentes en los jardines, antes de dirigirse al podio, observo a Liam correr hasta ellos, y a Clark alejándolo antes de que mojara la camisa que Martha le dio; "_hasta después del discurso de Papa". _**Papa**, no el futuro gobernador, no el futuro senador o etc. **Papa. **Hubo un tiempo en que podía haber arrancado la lengua de cualquiera que... Lex observa a Liam en el regazo de Clark, sonriéndole, sueños y _refunfuños de sueño_, olvidados por algunos momentos, saludándolo con ambas manos en el aire, riendo como solo un infantede tres años puede, y los periodistas aprovechan la típica fotografía "_Familiar, detrás de escena". _Liam sigue saludando, y por un momento, tiene un leve flash back en un jardín de Escocia... el cual termina un segundo después cuando siente reír a la gente, y nota la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y a Clark levemente sonrojado con una mano en la pequeña boca, para cubrir los saludos mas que entusiastas de Liam. No tiene que tener un espejo frente a sí, para saber lo que hay en su rostro. Aun cuando Escocia envenena su memoria con ese pusilánime dolor inconmensurable e inextinguible, hasta que Clark sonríe disculpándose sonrojándose ante los aplausos y risas. Entonces, Lex prosigue  con esa calma que Clark le otorga tan generosamente por estos días. Algo más. Algo mas de seguridad, algo mas de conciencia de porque esta ahí, y porque dejara de estarlo. Los aplausos lo ciegan por un momento, y luego de unos minutos, el  alcalde prosigue con su discurso, tal como lo harán tres personas mas, y Liam susurra que tiene sueño a su lado. Por onceava vez.

- ¿Sabes cuantas veces has dicho eso?.- pregunta quietamente, mientras Liam acomoda la cabeza en su pecho y comienza a contar con sus pequeños dedos, la frente fruncida en concentración.

- Once- Clark le sonríe divertido.

- ¿Así?, ¿Y como sabes eso?.

- ¡Porque yo si **sé** contar!- responde con fingida impaciencia...

- Ha. Podrías haberme engañado... Y, Hmm... ¿qué numero seria este, entonces?- le enseña un par de dedos de la mano... Adam se cruza de brazos haciendo pucheros, y esta vez, Clark si ríe abiertamente. 

Lex saluda, habla, respira y sonríe. Cuando todo termina, Clark toma a Adam, y entra en el automóvil con rapidez. Clark Kent nunca hace declaraciones. Muchos representantes de los derechos gays, resienten el hermetismo de su relación, y la actitud que se desprende, **casi** de _esposo trofeo, _por parte de Clark. Bueno, si el zapato calza, ha dicho Clark sonriendo, los periodistas tuvieron un día de campo con esa frase, Lex solo se río suavemente junto a su esposo. Palabras como aparentar igualdad, y necesidad de expresiones de cariño publicas, son mencionadas, aunque cada vez con menos frecuencia. Pero Lex sabe que quizá la razón de que él este ahí, dando discursos, y siendo primero en las encuestas (aunque por un estrecho margen), sea porque no necesitan **_aparentar, _**o **_necesitar _**de gestos. Y cuando Clark habla, todos escuchan. Lex se ha hecho cargo de eso. 

Lex siente el silencio, confortable y necesitado. Armónico. Nunca termina de asombrarlo. Liam duerme, y Clark retoza a su lado, después de tres días de coordinación, y preparaciones y Superman ++y duchas a las cinco de la mañana. Son momentos en lo que no se escucha nada mas que la respiración de su hijo, completando el aire. Son momentos, en que Clark se relaja a su lado, y sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

- Creo que ya estamos al otro lado.

- ¿Te sorprende?. 

- Inspirador ciertamente, Lex- dice parafraseando con gentileza, el comentario de uno de sus contrincantes, consultado acerca de la eventualidad de su triunfo. 

- Hmm... ¿Qué te parece un baño?- Lex desata su corbata, y acaricia el cabello de Liam, increíble mezcla entre el cabello de Clark y su madre. Liam es terrestre y etéreo como cualquier Kriptoniano común. Hermosos. Aunque Jor El resalto la _"especial magnificencia del ultimo espécimen Kriptoniano"_. Que agradable de su parte, corroborar lo obvio. Lex siente que  es la versión levemente científica y remozada de Jonathan... a veces. Risa cansada a su lado. Momentos compartidos.

- Estupendo...

- ... ¿Quién se va a bañar?- murmura Liam y Clark mueve la cabeza, aun sin abrir los ojos.

- No tu.

- Ha... - pequeños murmullos y suspiros, indican que Liam se ha dormido de nuevo, abrazándose aun más a su regazo. Lex piensa que un terremoto grado doce, no seria capaz de despertarlo; casi igual a Clark en eso, igual que en lo físico, aunque Clark insiste que sus movimientos, su forma de caminar, y muchos de sus gestos, son absolutamente _Lex_. A  este no le quita el sueño, pero...

- ... Liam quiere volar... – Clark dice de pronto.

- Hmm... ¿ nubes azules?...- Clark solo sonríe, algo triste, algo agotado, algo perdido, y Lex sabe que no es su momento, como cuando el Luthor en él sale a relucir, junto con el de Liam. Ambos lo aceptan.

- ... Algún día lo hará... 

Y cuando Clark se recuesta en su hombro y Liam hace un ruido que suena sospechosamente a un pequeño ronquido, Lex rememora un mundo, en el que no hubo momentos ni nubes azules, y como siempre, solo hay vestigios de respiraciones, y la marea de sensaciones amenaza con acabarlo y sembrar el desaliento en su paso, y Dios,  no sería ese el final mas esperado de la novela del año, porque el alma, no es, no es... y entonces la mano de Clark cubre la suya, miel y certeza en el tacto que rompe todo, pero jamás lo abandona. Jamás. Y no es esa la gran revelación, mami te dejo solo, papi te hizo matarle, tu primer hijo murió siquiera haberlo conocido y, y... Clark besa tu cuello, drenándote el veneno de la culpa por un día mas, y Liam se acurruca aun mas cerca de ti. Simple y justo. Clark susurrando en tu oído las cosas que vas a hacerle, y recordándote que él esta aquí acompañándote tanto como lo hace Liam, y es que, esta el idealismo, y esta Clark. Así que sonríes, pero él no se contenta con eso, toma tu mano, besa tus dedos, te mira a los ojos, y pierdes el aliento. Liam te abraza fuerza, igual que cada mañana, igual que cada noche, igual que cada vez que se duerme en tus brazos, temiendo, igual que tú lo hacías cuando eras pequeño, en el regazo de tu padre, en esos momentos de ambos, inciertos, en que él te devolvía el abrazo, pero que tu, que ambos, olvidaron en favor del odio sin complicaciones. Clark besa tu oído, te susurra gentilezas sin sentido y logras relajarte. Acariciando los cabellos de tu hijo, respirando en la esencia del hombre a tu lado. Y en estos momentos, que son aterradoramente comunes para ellos, para él, en estos momentos, todos conviven juntos. 

FIN 


End file.
